Unfortunate Incidents
by Salted Bottom Cracker
Summary: 5927 Gokudera tries to push his love on Tsuna, does Tsuna eventually come to terms?


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn & **DO NOT **profit from this ^^

This story is Yaoi, if you don't like that don't read it ^^

I am not a writter, I have no writing skills what-so-ever, but my friends seemed to like it, so I'm posting it! 「I don't mind critiques, but I will probably be to lazy to fix it sorry XD;」  
>[Ps this is a re-upload, had to delet my old account for personal reasons]<p>

* * *

><p>======== Its the fearful day I awaited to come, and it has actually happen.<br>Who knew that when I tripped on my way to grab a paper that i'd right smack on the tenth...

"Tenth?" I thought to myself and shortly said outloud. My hands perfectly wound up on both his wrists, the expression on his face saying 'vulnerable', the look on mine 'I can't believe this...' My eyes wide open.

"Gokudera...could you please get off me" He told me "No..." So selfish of me...to deny the Tenth, I can say its quite unlike me, but it was either now or never, a chance like this wouldn't be too likely to slip across my lap again. "I would like for your permission to please let me kiss you Tenth" Heh the Tenth he may look vunerable, But he got up that strength of his to remove my clutch from his right arm and slap me. Its really a good quality, thats why I respect him so much.

"What are you saying Gokudera, is this some kind of joke! I'm not gay you know!" He tried to get away but I had too push him down again, he looked so cute kind of panting.

"I'm not either! Don't think that...its just, you...and your, and I just can't think right when your around sometimes Tenth, it drives me mad to think that way about you that way Tenth! Thinking what only us two could do together! If you just kissed me maybe you coould help me understand"  
>"No! WHat kind of request is that! REBORNNNNNN REBORRNNNNNN!" I ended up landing in and kissing him I against his will, briskly afterwards, as fast as I could, I ran out of there.<p>

There's no way I could face the Tenth again.

At school the next day, I don't know why I bothered showing up, did I scererelty want to see him?

I sat at my desk, and there entered the Tenth soon after, I had to turn my face and act like I had no clue who he was, I had to foget his imprtance to me, it pained me to have to treat him like everyone else, more then he would problbly realize.

After about a week later he snapped at me, when I tripped him on his way to grab his test result"  
>"WHATS YOUR PROBLEM GOKUDERA!" He never acted like that all the other times I did it to him earlier this week...<br>"...I mean, s-s-sorry...I think we need to talk right after school"

I walked into the room stubborn and grumpy as if I was about to beat him up, of course it was all just an act, but by this point I forgot the whole reason I started it, when Tenth walked to the room, he open the door leading me in, then shutting it behind us.

"I just wanted to ask you...was I that bad of a kisser to make you so angry at me" Before I could add my two cents...he stopped me "Because if I'm that bad of a kisser with you, just imagine my first kiss with Kyoko."  
>"Well what i'm trying to say is...if you could sit and help me practice it would be alright, a-as long as it didn't make you so angry..." Was the Tenth really hinting at me not to leave?<p>

I hesistated, but I had to complain, I was trying to get away from the Tenth because I thought he was hurt by me forcing him, and now he's embracing it with open eyes, I feel like a total bastard!  
>"Why are you being so kind to me Tenth! I tripped you who knows how many times this week, I treated you like dirt, because I was afraid I wouldn't be able to be around you after the incident, and now you think up this?"<p>

"W-well you did say, to try it out to see if I liked it...but you ran off before I could reply" Unbelievable from my eyes the Tenth was looking so adorable as he started twiddling his fingers, a reaction I couldn't conjure happening after that.

"P-practice for Kyoko huh..." I'd love to kiss the Tenth all I want, I almost want to accept his offer, but in the back of my mind, I knew it would be the same as being used, did I want to be used by the man most precious to me knowing in the end nothing would come out of it? Against my better judgement, Yes. If it meant being used by the Tenth, why not waste a chance to spend moments with him, if afterwards it could never happen again, at least I could never say I didn't get to hold him at least once in my life.

"I accept." I grabbed the Tenth surrpzing him in the process, giving him the most passionate kiss I could possibly give him I had to show him my feelings, I had to make him fall for me, I had to get rid of any trace of wanting to be with this 'Kyoko' gal. Give it to me, give all of yourself to me, please forget about Kyoko.

"G-Gokudera" Tenth saaid as I let go of our kiss.  
>"Thats my name, Tenth" Before he could reply to me, I gently grabbed the back of his head, lie him on the nearest desk while removing off his shirt one buutton gently at a time, and as I broke away our kiss again "If you're not okay with this tell me now, though you wouldn't want me to stop since you brought me to this room alone right?" Tenth had no reply...well I've given him enough secounds.<p>

"Can I ask you a different question then Tenth, do you think you would ever have a chance of falling for me?" If he can't answer that, I wonder if I should continue...I wonder if it would ruin our relationship futher then it already has been.

"T-the eyes you're giving me now..." Without a blink of an eye the Tenth pulled me down closer onto him "...how could I say no" The tenth...did he really say that? His face looks as red as a lollipop, if he didn't mean it, how else could I make him become this red? How could it be he also makes me so turned on...  
>Without any words I started to undo the Tenths jeans, as well as mine.<br>And here were were both emberessed, both of us, couldn't believe we'd ever be in such a relationship, I'm even surprized he accepted me even though I was a guy. I grasped his lower member and began to loosne up his hole. The Tenths face was priceless, biting his lip was adorable trying to not make a peep, I bet no ones ever going to se the Tenth look as cute as I do right now, at least I hoped not.

"Tenth I-I'm going to-" before I could finish The Tenth shoved me away a bit nearly scratching my face a bit.  
>"If you say it like that...I...please don't say it out loud its, its its its, emberessing!" Could the Tenth get anymore cuter then that! Without much hesistation, I wound up inside the Tenth.<p>

"ahhhhhh, ahh ahhh!" Finally the barrier had broke that had kept the Tenth from letting out his voice! I need to hear you more, I need to hear you say my name with that expression! But I realize it might be too early for that.  
>"Tenthhhh... I love you" Will you ever love me too...I hope so...And with that we both finished with our gooey fluids squirting all over each other.<p>

I got to be his first at least.

Afterwards we cleaned up each other.  
>"Tenth, do you think you can ever think of me that way" I sound so repetative, I know, but the Tenth never gave me an answer exactly.<br>"I-I...was only able to concentrated on you the whole time..." If I hadn't completely won his heart over, him saying that definently assured me that I was on my way there.

What more could a I ask for, for the time being?  
>And with that I gave the Tenth the biggest hug ever, I'm sure it freaked him out, but it made me so happy.<p> 


End file.
